To determine the effects of pulsed therapeutic ultrasound on growth and metastasis of subcutaneous murine tumors. Project Summary: Continuous therapeutic ultrasound has been shown to increase the growth of subcutaneous MCA 205 tumors in the C57 black 6 mouse. This study is designed to test if pulsed ultrasound will have the same effects on tumors. 100 female C57 black 6 mice were injected with subcutaneous tumors and treated with pulsed ultrasound. Tumors were measured with calipers at baseline mid-treatment and pre and post-excision. Mice were dissected and all tissues evaluated for metastasis.